Lost in Love
by Care93
Summary: Jack and Kate are living on the island. Five years have passed and Kate looks back on their time together.


Kate stood out looking at the ocean, letting her feet sink in the sand. Throughout her whole life she's wanted to run, run from anything at that particular moment. The island saved her from herself. For awhile she wanted to run. Run from how scared she was, run from the complication the man who arrested her made her time on the island if he survived, run from Jack. But she couldn't run on the island. It made her finally face everything and the outcome was wonderful.

"Kate, are you ok?" Jack walked up behind her and asked concerned. She smiled, she loved how he was always concerned for her well-being. He took care of her, he took care of all of them."I'm great, just thinking about how far we've come on this island, how happy I am now because of it." He smiled and took her hand. "We should get back to camp before she wakes up" he said, kissing her on the cheek. They walked back to camp together. When they got there Kate went into the tent and was alarmed when it was empty. She ran out onto the beach frantically searching. Jack quickly caught on and began searching too. Finally she heard giggling and her heart stopped racing so hard. They both walked over to Sawyer's tent and found her climbing all over him as he tickled her. They both laughed. Kate was in awe on how amazing she was. And how good Sawyer was with her, everything turned out perfectly.

"Mommy!" The little girl ran into her arms, Kate held her tighter than she's ever held anything. She picked her up and stood up. "How's my big girl today?" Kate asked and kissed her on the forehead. Wrapping her fingers in her long, dark, wavy hair. "I'm hungwy." They all laughed. "Thanks for watching her this morning Sawyer, I'm sorry I expected her to sleep longer." "Not a problem freckles, me and little freckles are tight." Jack, Kate and Norah walked to the camp's kitchen. "What would you like to eat Nor?" Jack asked has he took her from Kate's arms and help her up to the pantry like an airplane. Norah loved it and giggled and she put out her arms and grabbed a mango from the shelf. "Good choice- a healthy mango to make you big and strong on your 4th birthday." Jack put her on the counter and began cutting the mango as he talked to her. She squirmed around and Kate laughed as she made it difficult for Jack to cut the mango and keep her from falling off the counter. He finished cutting after some difficulties and kissed her on the forehead as she ate. Kate couldn't help but staring at the perfection of her favorite people.

Kate remembers the first time seeing Jack. She felt immediately connected with him as she stitched him up. After the adrenaline of the crash left her system, she realized she was very attracted to him. Survival came first, and aside from some harmless flirting nonstop for the first few months on the island, nothing happened. Nothing happened until a moment of emotional distress. Sawyer was injured, Kate thought she was losing her mind, seeing that horse, she couldn't control anything on this island and gave up trying to control her feelings. She kissed Jack in a moment of weakness. He kissed back too, but afterwards she was embarrassed and ran. Ran like she always did. That only made her more upset about the whole experience.

Later that night, Kate couldn't sleep her mind was racing with everything. She went to the camps kitchen to get a snack. It was late, everyone was sleeping, or so she thought. She was reaching for the serial when someone came up behind her. She turned around startled. As soon as she locked eyes with him he grabbed her and kissed her so passionately she felt week. She wrapped her arms around him and he put his hands in her hair. They opened their mouths and their tongues collided. He backed her up and lifted her unto the counter. She straddled him as he moved closer to her. She kissed his neck as he grabbed her breast. She slowly moved her hand down and caressed the bulge she felt in his pants.

He picked her up and carried her to his tent. He gently lay her down on his bed and slowly took of her shirt. She unzipped his pants as he kissed her neck. Finally they ripped off each others clothes. His hot breath felt amazing on her neck and his tall, muscular physique made her forget all the troubles she was experiencing at the time. For the first time in her life, she was exactly where she wanted to be. He caressed her nipples as he thrust into her for the first time. She let out a moan. She rolled on top of him and held him down. He smiled. When they finished, they lay next to each other naked for a while. She pretended to be asleep as he gently stroked his finger along her cheek, and then down along the outline of her body. They woke up the next morning and reality hit. She quickly got dressed and walked out before anybody else woke up and would see it.

The next few months they shared secret meetings, in the forest off the path the fooled around, in the pond under the waterfall. They still flirted in front of everybody but that was it, they wanted to keep it a secret. Then Boone died, and the threat of the others got greater and survival mode kicked in greater. They were closer than ever, relied on each other, supported each other but no longer in a romantic way. There just wasn't time. It wasn't until 4 months later Kate realized something was wrong.

She was panicking. She had been throwing up for a few weeks now off and on. She thought nothing of it. Other survivors were sick and she thought a bug was going around. Jack was busy helping everyone else stay hydrated and rested, he hadn't even noticed she was sick as well. He smiled to her as they were approaching each other, when she turned and ran to the bushes to throw up. He immediately followed her and held her hair back while rubbing her back. He was so sweet. He walked her to her tent and helped her inside. He kissed her forehead as she lay down. He said he would come back to check on her soon.

She felt better a few hours later and went to the pantry for a snack. Sun walked up to the toiletry cupboard and grabbed a few tampons. Kate's heart dropped. _When was the last time I had my period?_ She knew what this meant. She had been sick to her stomach for a few weeks, and hadn't had her period in 4 months. She had been so busy and stressed she hadn't even realized. She put her hands on her still flat stomach and realized for the first time there was a tiny bump forming. She ran into the forest not knowing where she was going but knowing there weren't really many places she could go. She stayed there until the sun went down. She set a fire for herself and fell asleep slowly crying thinking about what she was going to do. She couldn't be a mother, she would be terrible. She was a convict.

She woke up and started walking back to camp, knowing people would probably be looking for her. She made it back and everyone ran up to her. "Kate! Thank god, where were we? Jack we found her..." She felt bad for making them all worry. Jack made eye contact with her, internally asking if she was ok. She nodded. Weeks went on, she distanced herself from him, he was upset. She knew that but she couldn't deal with him right now. He would hate her, he would leave her, he would make her have this baby. She didn't want to face reality. Finally, one morning she woke up and could barely button her pants, she needed to face things. She put on a baggy shirt and walked out to get something to eat. She searched for Jack but Hurley told her he had left with Locke to hunt for the day. She was half relieved, half annoyed. She spent the day with Claire and Aaron, which only freaked her out more. Aaron was crying nonstop.

After the sun went down, Jack and Locke finally arrived. Jack was giving her the cold shoulder. She deserved it, she knew that but it still hurt. After everyone was in their tent, she took a deep breath and barged in. He was shocked. "What are you doing here Kate?" He asked in a cold tone. "Jack, I-I'm sorry." He turned away. "You know, I don't know what happened, everything was great. We were taking things slow, other than that one night, I thought you were happy, and then you just blow me off." "Jack it's not that simple." He cut her off, "no it is, you either want to be with me or you don't but don't keep me hanging like this." She had tears streaming down her face and wanted to scream but didn't want anyone to hear. "I'm pregnant." She blurted it out and ran out of the tent into her own. She lay down and started crying again.

A few minutes later he came in. "Kate, can we talk? I, I'm sorry, why didn't you say anything." "Because I'm freaking out Jack! We spent one night together, one night. And I never wanted kids, and I would be a terrible mother. And we're on an island." She was pacing her tent. "Kate, it may have been one night but I feel closer to you than i've felt to anyone... And we're on an island but we may get rescued. And I'm a doctor. I know it's scary but." He stopped her pacing. She looked at him in the eyes and cut him off "Jack, I would be the worst mother." She looked down. "Kate you are so caring and nurturing without even knowing it. And I would be there to help you throughout every step of the way." "So you want to do this?" She was a little surprised. "More than anything." She smiled. "..and I don't know what our other options are.." He added with a smile and kissed her. She moved in closer and he put his forehead on hers and put his hands on her stomach, feeling this small bump. He smiled.

The next few months were tough. She got bigger and bigger and moodier and uncomfortable. The others were shocked to hear they were together but were supportive. Kate was freaking out. Jack was supportive and loved feeling the baby kick. They spent every night in her tent. The only way she could sleep. Her hormones kicked in and she was hornier than ever. He was happy they were finally sleeping together again.


End file.
